


Красным напоследок

by Yotsuyu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синий король передаёт подданным Суо его последнюю волю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красным напоследок

**Author's Note:**

> Из персонажей присутствуют весь передовой отряд Хомры.
> 
> Суо Микото упоминается.
> 
> Пара Суо/Мунаката как факт недавнего прошлого.
> 
> Присутствует лёгкий намёк на пару Фусими/Ята.

Дверь открылась, и оттуда на несколько секунд послышался шум машин. Как и положено гостеприимному бармену, Изумо поднял голову и поприветствовал вошедшего посетителя. Им оказался высокий мужчина в длинном плаще. Его лицо было наполовину скрыто капюшоном, припорошенным до сих пор идущим на улице снегом.

Пришедший кивнул в ответ, почти неслышно пересёк зал и устроился на стуле у стойки. Капюшон снимать он не торопился.

-Что вам угодно? – спросил Кусанаги, попытавшись заглянуть в лицо посетителю, но в последний миг удержавшись от этого.

-Моккачино. Без сахара.

-Сливки?

-Отдельно. Я сам добавлю.

Бармен попросил подождать и отошёл к кофеварке. Засыпая в аппарат зёрна, он не мог унять дрожи в пальцах. Таинственный посетитель заказал точь-в-точь такое же кофе, какое пил Микото. Но, конечно, сидящий не был им. Уж кому как не Изумо знать голос и походку друга. Тем более друга, которого нет в живых уже неделю. При этой мысли у бармена задрожали не только руки, но и подбородок. Судорожно сглотнув, Кусанаги влил в ёмкость воды и стал помешивать напиток.

Тут со второго этажа раздались крики. Надо сказать, что после гибели своего короля основная часть сил Красного клана рассеялась в неизвестности. Лишь передовой отряд продолжал собираться в баре «Хомра». Внизу они сиживали только ближе к ночи, когда тоска по Микото становилась совсем уж невыносимой. Сейчас же был ранний вечер, и, по ходу, Ята снова затеял с Камамото спор на пустом месте. Чуть позже послышался и голос Фудзисимы, который, судя по всему, перевёл разговор в безопасное русло.

Изумо мельком глянул на сидящего за стойкой и заметил, что тот прислушивается к происходящему наверху. Потом вроде как хмыкнул и снова опёрся руками о стол.

Кусанаги перелил сварившееся кофе в кружку, поставил её на блюдце и, положив рядом невскрытый стаканчик сливок, пододвинул к посетителю. По залу распространился терпкий запах чёрного напитка.

Пришедший однако не спешил притрагиваться к кофе. Покачал двумя пальцами порцию сливок, наклонился над кружкой и вдохнул аромат. Смотрящий на него Изумо уловил нечто знакомое в его манере. А когда заметил блеск под капюшоном, всё понял.

-Я польщён тем, что Синий король почтил мой бар своим присутствием, - сказал он и слегка поклонился. Посетитель откинул с головы капюшон. Шевельнулись иссиня-чёрные пряди, сверкнули стёкла очков. Мунаката хмыкнул и кивнул в ответ. И тут же поправил собеседника:

-Я пришёл не как король. Как ты уже догадался, Кусанаги-сан. – Он расстегнул в _о_ рот плаща, под которым и правда оказалась не форма Синих, а вполне себе нейтральная тёмная рубашка. И чёрный галстук. Изумо невольно прикоснулся к галстуку того же цвета на своей шее, прекрасно понимая, _что_ всё это значит. Траур по Суо Микото носили не только его соклановцы…

-Тогда зачем? Чтобы выпить чашечку кофе, Рейси? – Бармен и сам не понял, откуда взялась эта ирония, поскольку у него и в мыслях не было грубить посетителю.

-Ну, почему бы и нет? – вроде как безмятежно ответил тот, но его лоб прорезала складка. Надо сказать, не такой гладкий лоб, как, например, неделю назад. И совсем уж не такой, как год назад. Мунаката вскрыл стаканчик со сливками и начал медленно наливать их в кофе, водя кистью по кругу. Кусанаги завороженно следил за его действиями. Наблюдал, как светлое кольцо на тёмной поверхности постепенно коричневеет. Ещё круговой жест – и оно снова светлое. Секунда – и опять темнеет, сливается с кофе.

-Рейси…

- _Его_ привычки ужасно заразны, - сказал Синий король, видя, что эти манипуляции взволновали бармена. – Просто он так часто и вкусно это проделывал… А я и не заметил, как перенял. Это ты его научил?

-Нет. Сливки он так наливал сам… - покачал головой Изумо, невольно поправляя тёмные очки, потому что хотел скрыть выражение своих глаз. Посмотрел на посетителя и осознал, что тот тоже старательно отводит взгляд. Всё-таки они затронули очень болезненную тему. И, пожалуй, единственно общую, которая могла у них найтись. Суо Микото.

-Сколько вас осталось? – чуть сместил акцент в разговоре Мунаката и обхватил пальцами обеих рук кружку. Поднёс к лицу и посмаковал аромат кофе.

-Десять.

-Передовой отряд… Что и следовало ожидать… - сам себе пробормотал Синий король и наконец отпил глоток. – Вкусно…

-Конечно, - через силу улыбнулся Изумо. Поведение собеседника его немного настораживало. Но не более того – он знал Рейси ещё со школы. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть. Знал и о том, _кем_ этот парень был для Микото. Врагом, другом, противником, любимым – гремучая смесь в одном флаконе.

-Так зачем ты пришёл? – повторил он вопрос.

-Как грубо, Кусанаги-сан, - так же вымученно улыбнулся Мунаката, неудачно пытаясь пошутить. Сделал ещё пару глотков и поставил кружку на блюдце. Положил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы и вздохнул. Похоже, он приготовился к самой тяжёлой части разговора. Но тут вдруг заморгал и посмотрел чуть вниз и в сторону. Изумо, секунду назад заметивший там движение, но не придавший ему значения, тоже глянул туда.

Оказывается, это Анна спустилась в зал и теперь стояла рядом с Синим королём, держа его за полу плаща. Девочка, и так всегда одевавшаяся неярко, сейчас была во всём чёрном. С этим говорящим цветом одежды резко контрастировала белизна волос и бледность кожи.

-Ты… - выдохнул Рейси, но запнулся.

-Анна… - тоже начал Изумо и тоже осёкся. Переживавшая смерть Микото молча и тихо, но чрезвычайно тяжело, девочка впервые вышла из своей комнаты. До этого момента она почти ничего не ела, ни с кем не говорила, отслеживала взглядом падающие за окном снежинки или ничком лежала на кровати.

Сейчас Анна смотрела на пришедшего потемневшими глазами, в которых по-прежнему царила всепоглощающая тоска. Она снова чуть дёрнула Мунакату за край плаща и очень тихо произнесла:

-Микото?.. – Оба парня вздрогнули от этого имени и от проблеска надежды в голосе девочки. – Вы говорили о Микото?..

Взрослые переглянулись. Изумо приподнял бровь и взглянул на Анну. Поняв, что отвечать придётся ему, Рейси тоже повернулся к ней. Хотел уже было заговорить, но вдруг осознал, что не может и слова вымолвить. Слишком тяжело давалась ему речь, в которой нужно было упоминать потерю любимого человека. Тем более что именно на нём, Мунакате, была кровь Суо. Своими руками он вонзил меч в сердце Суо. Своими руками убил его…

Возвратившиеся заново мысли и эмоции, которые Рейси испытал неделю назад, обрушились на него как лавина. Неожиданно для себя – и уж подавно для Кусанаги – Синий король спрятал лицо в ладонях и приглушённо застонал. Наполовину сгоревшую душу снова начала терзать поднявшаяся из её глубин боль. Мучения от этой пытки продолжались до тех пор, пока его рук не тронули лёгонькие, почти бесплотные пальцы… Их прикосновение почему-то смогло выдернуть Мунакату из пучины навалившегося горя. Он убрал от лица ладони и осознал, что всё ещё сидит у барной стойки, а не летит в чёрной пропасти, окружённый со всех сторон тёмным давящим туманом. Потом встретился взглядом с Анной и выпрямился. Провёл запястьем по своей щеке, но слёз на ней не оказалось. Впрочем, как и ни разу за всю эту неделю. Достаточно было того, что обуглившаяся половина души плачет кровавыми слезами…

-Микото?.. – непонятно почему снова произнесла девочка, не отнимая рук от пальцев Рейси. Ничем не напоминающий о своём присутствии Изумо даже затаил дыхание – настолько странным было поведение этих двоих. И, конечно, его сильно беспокоило и то, зачем пришёл Синий король, и то, что Анна догадывается о цели его визита. Иначе бы не спустилась вниз, чтобы встретить извечного соперника Суо, да ещё и командира организации, следящей за стрейнами.

-Да… - наконец-то выговорил Мунаката, усилием воли обуздывая боль потери и возвращая хладнокровие.

-Что? Правда? – невольно поразился Кусанаги.

-Да, - снова сказал Рейси. Посмотрел на девочку и утвердительно произнёс: - То, что он напоследок сказал тебе, ты и так знаешь.

Её глаза вмиг увлажнились слезами. Она лишь кивнула. Слова, которые она никогда не забудет, извинение Микото за то, что он больше не сможет показать ей красивый красный. Однако, если она и винила его, то только за то, что он исчез из этого мира. Красный же напоследок всё равно ей показал.

Зная, какие эмоции сейчас испытывает Анна, Мунаката легонько пожал её руку. И повернулся к бармену.

-Это лишь одна из трёх частей его предсмертного… желания, - всё же запнувшись, обратился он к нему. – Вторая часть к вам никакого отношения не имеет, - жестковато добавил он, и на его лице мелькнуло выражение боли в смеси со светлым страданием. Уловив его, Изумо косвенно понял эту вторую часть – она была адресована только Рейси. И, скорее всего, носила романтический характер. Когда, как не перед гибелью, попрощаться с любимым нормально, по-человечески. Зная характер Микото, Кусанаги предположил, что слова «я тебя люблю» так и не прозвучали. Зато наверняка их с лихвой заменила какая-нибудь фраза, знакомая и понятная лишь этим двух королям. Что-то вроде личной шутки, в то же время несущей в себе важный и очень печальный подтекст. Всё-таки этим двоим никогда не было дела до всяких глупых нежностей – они любили друг друга без увёрток, лишних эмоций и прочих «бонусов». Изумо, чуткий к такого рода вещам, даже слегка завидовал их незаметным, но от этого ещё более искренним и чистым отношениям.

Вон и сейчас Мунаката не собирался искать утешения на стороне. Для него существовал только Микото, пусть теперь лишь в виде воспоминания, нет, даже в виде образа, сохранившегося в его голове и сердце. Даже фиалковые глаза не утратили своего блеска, только наполнились вечной тоской. Кусанаги вздохнул и спросил, что представляет собой третья часть желания Красного короля.

Словно очнувшись, Рейси отбросил со лба чёлку. И сообразил, что на него внимательно смотрят и парень, и девочка. Причём Анна тоже в ответ держала его руку, и, судя по выражению глаз, собиралась впитывать его слова всем своим существом. Да и Изумо склонил голову набок, показывая этим полную готовность слушать.

-Она относится к вашему клану в целом, - наконец сказал Мунаката и чуть приподнял уголки губ. Уж насколько он считал Суо никудышным королём, а вот однако ж. И пояснил: - Он попросил меня присмотреть за Хомрой в его отсутствие.

-Что-что?! – Кусанаги показалось, что он услышал свои мысли, а не слова собеседника. – Погоди! Как это?! Он попросил тебя, Синего короля, присмотреть за нами?! Тебя, главу блюстителей порядка, присмотреть за нашими хулиганами и бандитами?! Он совсем свихнулся?! – Естественно, себя он к этим бандитам не причислял, зато прекрасно знал, что Хомра в основном из них и состоит. Это было настолько очевидно, что отрицать не имело смысла.

Запоздало вспомнив, что от шока он накричал на этого самого Синего короля и главу стражей порядка, Изумо осёкся. Но тот, вопреки опасению, не поставил его на место. Лишь пожал плечами, ожидая, пока он остынет и переварит информацию. Анна тем временем оглянулась на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Похоже, что вскрик бармена там услышали и теперь торопились выяснить, _что_ послужило его причиной.

-Ну вот, а я хотел сообщить всё тихо-мирно, - прислушиваясь к топоту, протянул Мунаката. И повернулся на стуле, наблюдая за вбегающими в зал парнями. Попытался незаметно разжать пальцы на руке Анны, но девочка не захотела отпускать их. Как «зрящая», она лучше всех в Красном клане знала, кто для Микото очень важен. Вот и сейчас отчасти переносила свою привязанность к Суо на его любимого.

Реакция появившейся толпы на Синего короля, спокойно пьющего кофе на их территории, была бурной и неоднозначной. Более разумные сразу смекнули, что он бы просто так сюда не заявился. И если бы заявился с намерением арестовать их, то не один и не так неприметно. Такие же, как Ята и Акаги, с криками возмущения бросились к стойке. Но были остановлены Изумо и Анной.

-Пожалуйста, продолжайте, - сказал Кусанаги, обращаясь к Рейси, когда настроение в зале приобрело относительно мирный характер. При этом он особо выделил первое слово и окончание второго, прозрачно намекая друзьям, чтобы они не нарывались. Мунаката поправил очки, вздохнул и ответил:

-А что продолжать? Я всё передал. Ну, разве что уточню. – Он обвёл пытливым взглядом всех присутствующих. Несмотря на их попытки придать своим лицам непроницаемость, он почувствовал, как в зале повисает давящая атмосфера горя и печали. А ведь и раньше, со стороны наблюдая за этим кланом и видя его сплочённость и верность, он испытывал белую зависть. Всё-таки его подчинённые – именно что подчинённые. В то время как соклановцы Суо были единой семьёй. И горе по главе семьи было общим – глубоким и искренним. Он вспомнил, что даже Фусими ходил эту неделю как в воду опущенный. Всё-таки связи, соединяющие людей Красного клана, не рвутся в один момент. Если вообще рвутся.

Вспомнив Сарухико, Мунаката невольно нашёл глазами Мисаки. Отношения этой пары всегда его беспокоили. Недаром Микото когда-то дал добро на то, чтобы он принял Фусими в отряд Синих. Ну мало ли что связывало этих двоих парней. Главное, что они так и не утратили своих чувств друг к другу. Теперь же у бывшего человека Хомры появилась возможность вновь сблизиться с Ятой.

Быстро прокручивая в голове эти мысли, Рейси понял, что уже подготовился к тому, чтобы передать собеседникам последнюю волю их короля. И пояснил то, что озвучил раньше:

-Поскольку вы всегда творили что вам вздумается, городская полиция вряд ли сможет закрыть глаза на ваши хулиганства. Кроме того, Зелёные те ещё пройдохи. Могут воспользоваться вашей беззащитностью и отомстить за прошлые обиды. Да и Золотой король вас в покое не оставит. Суо хотел, чтобы я вас защитил. И он прекрасно знал, кого об этом просить… - последнюю фразу он пробормотал себе под нос, улыбаясь краем рта. Переждал, пока затихнет шепоток в рядах бывших Красных и продолжил: - Так что за всеми вами будут присматривать. Насчёт остальных ваших я не знаю – они все сумели скрыться из поля зрения наблюдателей. Да сейчас уже и не определишь, кто есть кто. Но вы – отдельный вопрос. Всё-таки передовой отряд, всегда сопровождавший короля, небезызвестен. Да, и «присматривать» это вовсе не значит «следить», Ята-кун, - веско обратился он к поморщившемуся скейтбордисту. И усмехнулся, озвучив интересную идею: - К тебе лично я приставлю Фусими-куна. К остальным – как получится… Но не волнуйтесь, это будут высококвали…

-Ко мне чёртову Обезьяну?! Да ни за что!! – взвился Мисаки, до того слушавший короля с явным недовольством. Имя же Фусими оказалось последней каплей. Он вскочил и затряс кулаками: - И вообще, не нужна нам твоя помощь!! Мы не сосунки!! И потом, принять помощь от тебя, вечного врага – что может быть хуже?!

-Ята-сан, успокойся! – тут же попробовал угомонить его Камамото. Схватил за плечи и не дал приблизиться к главе Синих. Мисаки стал вырываться и кричать ещё пуще, но Рикио держал крепко. Остальные не торопились последовать примеру возмущённого напарника – почти все поняли сложившуюся ситуацию. Да и Анна, по-прежнему не отходившая от Мунакаты, не спешила отпускать его руку. Доверие сквозило во всех её жестах.

-Мы с вами больше не враги. Сами знаете почему, - спокойно возразил Рейси. Однако что-то в его голосе заставило Яту и остальных замереть. Синий король же невозмутимо продолжил: - Все выделенные вам в защиту люди, уж поверьте, не слабаки. И не дураки, что ещё важнее. И присматривать будут незаметно. Так что если враги себя обнаружат, сообщайте им или сразу мне. Тебя будут охранять двое, - обратился он к девочке. – Причина, думаю, ясна. – Анна кивнула. – И советую всем вам быть предельно осторожными, не привлекать лишний раз внимание. Хотя, наверное, для бывшего Красного клана это трудновыполнимая задача… - Тут Рейси в очередной раз вздохнул, прекрасно зная темперамент людей Хомры. – Но вы постарайтесь уж. – Он снова обвёл всех их взглядом. Некоторые, как Изумо, кивнули, кто-то промолчал, кто-то фыркнул. Но в целом было ясно, что слова Мунакаты услышаны.

Уверившись в этом, Синий король допил остатки остывшего кофе. Расплатился и собрался уходить. Но Анна всё не выпускала его руку. Да и остальные не спешили покидать зал. Все они как один смотрели на гостя, неожиданно предложившего помощь.

-Хотел бы я отказаться, но… - начал Кусанаги, которому тоже не в радость была такая новость, несмотря на уважение к Рейси.

-Это было последним желанием Суо Микото, вашего короля. – Мунаката явно знал, на что нужно давить, чтобы убедить этих гордых упрямцев. И правда, произнесённое имя подействовало сильнее всех предыдущих фраз.

-Микото-сан?.. – тихо спросил Мисаки, поднимая брови.

-Ах да, вы же пришли позже, - вспомнил Изумо и пояснил: - Да, это Микото сказал Синему королю позаботиться о нас.

На этот раз перешёптывания не было. В зале воцарилась тишина. Молодые парни прятали глаза, Кусанаги делал вид, что занят вытиранием бокалов.

-Скорбите не вы одни. Он был достойным человеком. Будьте ему верны. Исполните его последнюю просьбу. – Делая долгие паузы, через силу выговорил Рейси, у которого из-за волнения слова звучали чересчур пафосно. Но на этот раз пафос был уместным. Да и сам командир Синих переживал очередной всплеск боли в сердце. Тут он заметил, что Ята медленно вытирает глаза, и глянул на Анну. Она единственная из всех присутствующих слегка улыбалась. Потом чуть сильней сжала его пальцы и отпустила. Мунаката не оглядываясь направился к выходу. Он был чужим в этом окружении, и даже общее горе не связывало его с этими людьми. Но когда он уже потянул дверь на себя, за его спиной раздались голоса.

-Приходите ещё, - сказал Кусанаги, что было само по себе странно и приятно.

-Присылай своих этих… - неуверенно и потому тихо произнёс Мисаки.

-Спасибо, - тоже негромко, зато чётко добавила Анна.

Рейси замер на мгновение и шагнул наружу. Выйдя из-под козырька бара, остановился, снял очки. И поднял вверх лицо, на которое тут же стали ложиться мелкие снежинки. Не обращая на холод внимания и забыв о капюшоне, Синий король неподвижно стоял у крыльца. Мысли обрывками проносились в голове. Фиалковые глаза смотрели отрешённо. Только когда снежинки стали таять на тёмных ресницах и скатываться вниз по щекам как слёзы, Мунаката очнулся. Вытер лицо, стряхнул с влажных волос снег и двинулся вперёд.

-У тебя замечательная семья, Микото… Пусть и безбашенная. Впрочем, как ты сам. И упрямая. Дурак ты… Такой дурак… Взвалил их на меня… Бросил… Какой же идиот!..

Всё это было произнесено горьким шёпотом. И на этот раз две дорожки, пролёгшие по гладким щекам, оказались солёными…

Мунаката Рейси продолжал жить, как бы при этом ни хотел умереть. Потому что это была последняя просьба Суо Микото.


End file.
